


Dangerous Woman

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (in a very cursed way), Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Sayo Suffers, aya technically isnt in the fic, but everything that happens in it is her fault, so she gets a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Sayo's life is sent into flames just before her birthday... and it's all thanks to Aya listening to Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, a whisper of ayahina
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	Dangerous Woman

Sayo tried her hardest to keep up with Hina, nowadays. She was attempting to become a better sister, one who Hina could rely on if she ever needed to.

That being said, Hina’s life was _really_ confusing sometimes.

Sayo would probably never understand the insane politics of the idol world, and Hina’s cryptic explanations did not help at all. But from the sounds of things, Hina loved all her bandmates, and especially Aya in particular.

This was another part Sayo didn’t really get. Were they dating? Were they simply super close buddies? Or did Hina just take extra interest in Aya? Sayo had no clue. But one thing she was certain of was that whatever Aya liked would find its way to Hina, and vice versa.

And that was how she ended up spending her Thursday evening listening to American songs about sex.

Okay, she probably needed to go back a little.

Sayo didn’t like to boast, but both her and Hina were great English speakers. Far from perfect, but Sayo was the top of her class in it, and Hina was Hina. They could both understand long sentences with little to no difficulty, and occasionally Sayo would listen to Roselia-like songs in English and see how much she understood.

Aya, on the other hand, did not share their skills. Sayo would know, as they were in the same class. She tried her hardest, but she tripped over grammar and long words and exceptions to rules and conjugating sentences and so on and so forth. Sayo wasn’t blaming her, at all - English was a tough language - but the issue lay with the fact that Aya liked to listen to a lot of English songs too. And she didn’t understand a word of most of them.

Aya liked pop. So, if logic was applied, it was only natural that she would start listening to the biggest female pop artist in America and beyond, right? And Aya would keep on happily dancing and - ugh - _boppin’_ along to her songs, all the while blissfully unaware that so Ariana Grande’s songs were, for a lack of better term, horny as fuck.

But that wasn’t the part that troubled Sayo. Aya could do whatever she liked. No, the problem was that whenever Aya liked something, Hina liked it too, and of course she wanted to show everything she was interested in to Sayo.

“Big sis, come listen to this!” Hina yelled, kicking down her door that fateful Thursday evening, clutching her phone and earphones in her hand. Sayo was used to her sudden entrances by now, and therefore only had a mild heart attack, and she was able to steel herself enough to look away from the Roselia group chat and turn calmly to Hina.

“Listen to what?” she asked.

“This super cool, mega zappin’, extra boppin’ singer!” Hina said, plopping down on her bed without asking. “Aya-chan’s been constantly listening to her recently! So I checked her out and my eyes have been opened!”

Sayo sighed. Her and Aya had very specific, incredibly different tastes in music, and Hina, open to anything, was often a strange middle ground for them. It wouldn’t be the first time Sayo would be forced to listen to some bubblegum pop artist.

But Sayo wanted to try and genuinely connect with her sister, so she took Hina’s left earbud, as she always did, and put it in her own ear as Hina tapped away at her phone.

“Ah! Here she is!” Hina exclaimed, jabbing play. Sayo hissed in pain - the volume was up to max. This was also another thing that had happened before.

“Oops, sorry, sorry!” Hina said, quickly turning it down and restarting the song.

Now she could listen properly, Sayo found that the song was actually better than what Aya normally listened to. It opened with a guitar riff - a gentle one, but it was still nice to hear a band instrument. Then, the singer started, well, singing, and Sayo noticed it was an American song.

At this point, Sayo had still been an oblivious fool. She wasn’t really familiar with the Western pop scene, but the song seemed vaguely familiar? Either way, the lyrics weren’t half bad. Although the phrase ‘something about you makes me feel like a dangerous woman, something about you makes me want to do things that I shouldn’t’ had some _interesting_ connotations, Sayo decided to look past it.

The song finished. Hina looked eagerly at her, clearly waiting for her reaction. Sayo nodded. “It was decent.”

“Brilliant! I knew you’d love her!” Hina grinned. “Let’s do another!”

Before Sayo could even protest, another song filled her ears. This one was a more relaxed beat, with a female rapper involved somewhere. Sayo didn’t mind this song either. The lyrics made little sense, but it was a pop song, and seeing as she wasn’t quite fluent yet, it could just be her language barrier making her unnecessarily judgemental.

Which may have been why, she broke tradition and said: “Let’s listen to a couple more.”

Hina looked amazed. “You’re becoming an Arianator!” Sayo had no idea what she meant and she didn’t want to ask, so instead she leaned over and selected the song herself to shut Hina up.

It was called ‘Into You’. Simple enough, right?

Little did Sayo know, she had made a horrible choice.

_I’m so into you, I can barely breathe_

Sayo felt a cold pit of dread settle in her stomach from the minute that first line was sung. Surely - no, no, it had to be the language barrier again. She had to be misunderstanding this. Aya, the cute, pink, fluffy idol, wouldn’t be listening to such scandalous music.

Sayo crossed her fingers out of view from Hina and continued to listen. And yet, everything went wrong the minute the chorus hit.

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_Cause I’m so into you (into you, into you)_

Sayo could take it no more. She ripped out her earbud. “Hina! What on Earth are you forcing me to listen to?”

“Haha! The lyrics are so funny, right?” Hina giggled.

“Absolutely not! They are deeply inappropriate!” Sayo said, her voice raising. “Why did you show me this?”

“I told you, it’s what Aya-chan listens to,” Hina explained simply. “She said some girls at your school told her about it, and now she’s an Arianator.”

That word again… Sayo fought the strong urge to rub her temples. And then, another horrible realisation. “Some girls at my school? They… they listen to _this?”_

“Duh! I mean, not everyone understands what she’s talking about. And for those that do, teens are just horny, apparently. That’s what Chisato-chan said.”

“Shirasagi-san?!” Sayo spluttered. Hina opened her mouth again, but Sayo held up a finger to silence her. “You know what, don’t even try and explain that one. I just… my brain is melting.”

“I think you should listen to another,” Hina said.

 _“Why?”_ Sayo asked in a pained voice.

“I mean, if the girls at your school stan her so hard, you gotta know all of what they’re listening to, right?” Hina said. “And besides, you were sooo eager earlier!”

Was she smirking? Oh dear, Sayo had fallen so far from grace that Hina had added her to her list of people to bully. Sayo really felt as if she had no choice as she sighed: “Alright. But only one more!”

“Just one more~” Hina hummed in reply. She scrolled to the last song on the album, not letting Sayo see the title as she pressed play. “This one is nicer, I swear.”

“I’ll believe that when I hear it,” Sayo muttered. 

But as the song played, perhaps it was true. It had a soft beat, and an almost sad tone. It was probably just another awful pop breakup song, but Sayo could handle that.

_Oh, I don’t have you here with me_

_But at least I have the memory_

Yeah, definitely a breakup song.

Sayo leant back a little as she watched Hina dance along and mouth the words to the chorus. The little devil. She was enjoying every minute of this, wasn’t she? How much time did she spend listening to this Ariana Grande? Sayo needed a drink.

And then she almost choked, because of what she heard on the second verse.

_Had my eyes rolling back_

_And me arching my back_

Sayo didn’t even bother to rip out her earbud this time. Instead, she leapt up, the poor earbud falling away and trailing on the floor.

 _“Hina!”_ she yelled. “You said this would be an okay one!”

“Okay, well, when we were six I said I was gonna get the strawberry flavour of ice-cream when we were at the park and then I actually got bubblegum, so you really should know better than to trust anything I say!” Hina said, as if her logic was perfect and Sayo was the insane one here.

“That’s…” Sayo fumbled, trying to remember this imaginary park, before realising that this was Hina, so why was she even trying to be rational anyway? “Never mind. I’m going back to my room.”

“But sis, this is your room.” Hina laughed. “You’ll have to get me out…”

Sayo wondered what she did in her past life to get a sister like Hina. Because as much as she loved her, _good grief._ “Hina. Please leave and take your… horny songs with you.”

Hina laughed even harder. “You said ‘horny’! You’re the best, sis, I’m gonna leave just because of that.” She jumped up from the bed. As she left, she said: “But don’t forget to stream Dangerous Woman by Ari-”

Sayo slammed the door shut in her face.

* * *

“And… uhm, now we have a word from the head of the disciplinary committee, Sayo Hikawa,” Rinko said nervously, stepping down from the Hanasakigawa assembly podium. Sayo cleared her throat and took her place, notebook in hand. She put on the most grim expression she could muster, making her look more like a leader in a war rather than an unnecessarily convservative teenage girl, but it didn’t matter. She let her cold gaze sweep over the easily influenced first years and irresponsible third-years who she _knew_ were napping at the back in particular before beginning.

“Good morning to you all. Recently, it has come to my attention that some students at this school are listening to songs with very inappropriate lyrics. While I cannot control what you do at home, I urge that you do not bring such behaviours into a well-respected learning environment such as Hanasakigawa. This means, that if anyone is found singing or quoting as song with expletives, or similar content in the lyrics you would not wish for your teachers to hear you saying, you will be severely punished.

“This, of course, includes any songs in another language, especially English, which is taught as a subject at this school. I would like to focus specifically on one such artist called ‘Ariana Grande’, who I understand many of you listen to. As a majority of her songs have the ‘explicit’ rating, if any of you are found condoning this artist, you will face even heavier repercussions.”

Several hundred flabbergasted faces looked up at Sayo. 

“That is all. I’ll now hand you back over to Shirokane-san, with the schedule for the second year exams next week.”

* * *

The days went on, and as Sayo’s birthday drew closer, the words ‘Ariana Grande’ began to fade from her mind. Occasionally, Hina would blast one of the cursed songs Sayo had listened to that fateful day just to annoy Sayo, or if she was on voice call with Aya, but other than that, Sayo was free.

She had a live to focus on, and despite a slightly high temperature, she was practising harder than ever. She spent all her time between the studio, school, and her own private practice. By some miracle she managed to fit in homework, eating and sleeping between all that, too. Mostly.

But she never complained. After all, she had been with Roselia almost two years now, and she treasured them all dearly. Spending all the time in the studio and other places with them was not just necessary for the band, but also something that brought her genuine joy.

They’d had their fair share of sessions at the studio that had been especially memorable. That one day Lisa hadn’t been around, all the times Ako had tricked them into playing games, when Yukina had declared that she wanted to stay with Roselia (both times), Rinko announcing she was re-entering the piano competition, and more. Big and small, through the tough times and the better times, every experience had shaped them, and made them the band they were today. Sayo held all of them close to her heart.

But this day at the studio would be one she remembered forever, and for not the right reasons.

“That was excellent, everyone. Well done.” Yukina said, failing to hide a small smile. Such high praise was rare - but Yukina only spoke the truth, and it had been a spectacular practice. Ako had been full of passion, but not gotten too carried away and let them all astray; Rinko was probably a formidable contender for being the best musician out of all of them, but she had been even better today; despite all her self-hating (half) jokes, Lisa was improving on the bass with every note she played; and then Yukina was Yukina. She could probably catch the attention of the whole of Japan at once with her voice.

And Sayo had done alright too, she supposed.

“Good work, guys!” Lisa said, lifting her bass over her shoulders. “If we get cleared up quickly, we can probably grab a couple bites from the cafe before it gets too dark.”

Yukina’s smile grew that little bit wider at that, and Rinko looked _very attentive_ all of a sudden from behind her keyboard, but strangely enough, Ako, normally the one to start leaping about the studio at the slightest mention of food, was very quiet. And she was looking straight at Sayo.

“Is something the matter, Udagawa-san?” Sayo asked, aware that she sounded a tad defensive, but she couldn’t help it. Ako’s energy was unsettling her.

“Oh, I was just, I was just wondering…” Ako said, looking down at her drum kit, “if you’d seen that video of yourself?”

Sayo’s blood ran cold. She sensed danger. “What video?” she said, trying to keep her tone even.

Lisa might have muttered an ‘oh, shit’ and Yukina and Rinko’s eyes had widened. No one said anything, though. “What video?” Sayo tried again.

Lisa threw her hands up. “Someone’s gotta tell her,” she said, pulling out her phone.

“Is this an infringement on my privacy? I know my rights!” Sayo said.

“Well, technically, Hikawa-san…” Rinko began, her voice quiet, every word careful, “the video was taken at school… and um, because we’re student council… we both gave permission for pictures and videos to be taken of us at school… this isn’t for the school website or anything official, but I don’t think the student who took it violated any rules…”

“This is ridiculous. Show me the video already,” Sayo said sternly, and Lisa wordlessly held her phone in front of her. Everyone gathered round, holding their breath.

The video opened with Rinko. “And… uhm, now we have a word from the head of the disciplinary committee, Sayo Hikawa.”

Sayo frowned. This could only be…

She watched the virtual version of herself step up to that familiar podium, clear her throat and begin speaking. The video was clearly taken by those irresponsible third years, who were giggling through her speech. How rude! Sayo saw nothing wrong with it. She was merely trying to protect the innocence of those poor first years.

Sayo said as such as the video ended. She felt calmer now. She was proud of that speech. She had written the whole thing twenty minutes before she said it, and given such a limited time frame, it had turned out rather well.

“I mean, that might be how _you_ feel, Sayo-san, but people on the internet…” Ako trailed off.

“What? Please say what you mean. We’re wasting time,” Sayo grumbled.

A warm hand felt its way to her shoulder. Sayo expected it to be Lisa, so she was more than surprised to see it was Yukina, giving her the most serious expression Sayo had seen her wear, ever. “Sayo. I know even less about the internet than you do, but I believe you have been turned into a me-me?”

“It’s pronounced _meem,_ Yukina,” Lisa whispered.

“Yes. That’s what I said. Anyway,” Yukina continued, “some people found your speech quite funny. I had never heard of Ariana Grande before I watched this, so I do not understand the reasons for their mirth, but I think you are being mocked. Slightly. In the ‘comments’, and such.”

“I’m being mocked? Why? I cannot believe the students at my school! I was trying to help them,” Sayo said crossly.

“Um, Hikawa-san? I don’t think… it’s just people from our school who saw it… you’ve gone semi-viral?”

“Viral? I’m perfectly healthy!” Sayo said, even as the floor swayed and her head ached a little. Was it the excess work she’d been doing recently or all these new revelations? Sayo didn’t care. She just wanted to get to the bottom of this. “Show me these comments.”

“Alright,” Lisa said, tapping a button.

_Show all 576 comments_

“Five-hundred and seventy-six?” Sayo spluttered. “What do all these people have to be saying about me?”

_She sounds just like my mom OMG this girl cannot be a high schooler_

_hi, im from america, are the english subs i saw for this on twitter actually accurate? im laughing so hard this video feels like a fever dream_

_Girl what did ari DO to her?? Break into her house???_

_This is the girl your gf told you not to worry about_

_Can we make this a copypasta please_

_I would like to focus📕 specifically on one such artist🖌️ called ‘Ariana Grande’,🤩🥳 who I understand many👩👩👧👧 of you listen🔊 to. As a majority of her songs🎸 have the ‘explicit’🔞🤬 rating, if any of you😡😡😡 are found condoning😁👍 this artist, you will face😧 even heavier☠️ repercussions.🙅♀️🙅♀️🙅♀️_

_Here u go buddy_

_THANK YOU_

_WAIT ISNT THIS SAYO HIKAWA FROM ROSELIA??? IM PISSING MYSELF_

_They literally have a song called ‘break your desire’ #RoseliaAntiHornyAgenda_

  
  


“This is… all this is preposterous!” Sayo half-yelled. “This is immaturity at its peak! There is no hope for our youth!”

“#RoseliaAntiHornyAgenda started trending on Twitter almost twenty four hours ago, and people are talking about making a new tag to keep it going,” Lisa said, biting her lip. “That’s when the video really took off, and we discovered it.”

“Lisa-nee had to tell me what horny means…” Ako sighed. “I didn’t need to know.”

“Imai-san,” Sayo said carefully, “how many tweets does that particular tag have?”

Sayo thought she vaguely heard Yukina mutter ‘no one’s told me what Twitter is yet’, but she ignored her, intent on Lisa’s answer.

“Um, last time I checked?” Lisa said nervously. “About one hundred thousand.”

“I think my blood pressure is rising,” Sayo said, barely hearing her own voice as the floor accelerated very quickly towards her and things went black.

When she woke up, the sun had long set, but Lisa still got her a strawberry ice cream from the cafe out of sympathy.

* * *

“I can’t believe you got sick on your own birthday!” Hina grinned. “I mean, you were going through a lot, but still! What about the epic water fight we were gonna have?”

“I don’t remember such a thing,” Sayo said. “We don’t even have water guns.”

Hina paused. “So you’re saying that if we did have water guns, you’d agree to the idea?”

“I’ve said nothing on the matter,” Sayo said, folding her arms. “Don’t give me another headache.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Hina said. “But it’s all calm now, right? We sent in a complaint to YouTube. They might take the video down! And if they don’t, I’ll bribe my agency into doing something.”

It was Saturday morning. Sayo, lying in her bed, wasn’t that sick, merely suffering from overwork and the horrifying discovery that she was an internet joke, but she had still been advised to take the day easy. Plus, despite what Hina said, Sayo did not fancy going out in public right now. What if one of the hundred thousand tweeters saw her? She couldn’t remember much she was getting up to on her birthday anyway, except a rehearsal session in the afternoon she’d be missing… Ugh. This was why she hated getting sick. She should have known better.

If she were by herself, Sayo probably would have probably sunk into a thought or two of self-loathing, but with Hina in her room throwing open the curtains and spewing out random facts at a million miles an hour, it was kind of impossible to focus on anything she wasn’t her. And that was a good thing, now. Long gone were the days when the mere sight of Hina would fill her with a whole buffet full of negative emotions. She was a better person than she had been before.

“You seem like you need some cheering up,” Hina said, “so I asked all the Roselia girls to make something.”

“Really?” Sayo asked. She was touched at the thought of both Roselia and Hina thinking of her. How her life had changed in the past two years… She hadn’t even known Roselia at the start of her second year, and she was determined to pretend she didn’t know Hina either. All of this she had now was certainly an improvement, one she would never stop being thankful for.

“Yeah!!” Hina said. “You were supposed to have a surprise party today, but I guess it’s not a surprise anymore! Oh, well. You can get the cake and presents from them later, but for now, you can watch this video.”

The word ‘video’ still sent shivers down Sayo’s spine, but she tried to ignore the feeling. Roselia had done something genuinely sweet for her, it seemed, so she focused all her attention on Hina’s phone.

“Sayo~! Happy Birthday!” Lisa exclaimed excitedly from her room, at the start of the video. “You’re like the second baby of Roselia after Ako, so seeing you become a grown woman like the rest of us almost brings a tear to my eye… Haha, just kidding!” The pixelated Lisa giggled. Hmph. She was not a baby! “But for real, I hope you have a great day. As good as you can get, I mean! Rest up, eat some fries, and come back to practice ready to kick some ass. We’ll all be waiting for you!”

“Indeed we will,” Yukina said, suddenly materialising from underneath Lisa’s desk. Well, that was interesting, but Yukina was a little eccentric, and her and Lisa were neighbours, after all. “Sayo. I hope you fully enjoy your day. You’ll be sorely missed at practice, so make sure you recover quickly, but do not push yourself. That is all I ask of you. You are the one and only guitarist of Roselia, and my friend, after all.” Even through the decreased quality of the phone recording, it was still easy to make out Yukina’s soft smile, the one she normally only reserved for Ako. Sayo felt warmth spread through her heart.

Speaking of Ako, there she was on the video too, all of a sudden. She appeared to have been behind Lisa’s bed. “Sayo-sannnnnn! You totally freaked me out when you collapsed in practice today. I thought I had lost one of my most trusted comrades for a second!” she said, her voice almost wailing. “But like, you’re basically immortal, so no worries!” Well. Sayo could say a lot about that claim, but the sentiment was genuine. “Please come back soon though! Your guitar is all BAM! And GRRRRZT! You know? I miss it and I miss you!”

“Yeah, that _is_ what it sounds like!” Hina said from next to her.

“Hikawa-san, I…” Rinko had also joined the other members on the screen, although where she had come from was unknown. “I hope you feel better. Yesterday was a big shock for all of us… and we really should have done more to make sure you were alright. So… we’re sorry for that.” The other members nodded in agreement. “I hope you get the rest you need. You’re very reliable, and always there for me… in other words, one of the bestest friends I could ask for.” Rinko smiled. There was more vigourous nodding, and a ‘Hear, hear!’ frim Ako. 

“We’ll see you in practice soon, of course,” Yukina said, “but until then, happy birthday, Sayo. We’ll come and visit you, obviously, but…” the virtual Yukina squinted as she leaned forward, probably trying to read the time on Lisa’s phone. “It’s basically midnight now, so…”

More magic was being done over the screen, apparently, as party poppers that hadn’t been anywhere in sight were all suddenly in the Roselia members’ hands. Sayo fought back a grin.

“Happy birthday, Sayo!” they all exclaimed in chorus, the poppers going off with a bang, except for Yukina’s, naturally. She kept pulling it, but nothing happened. Eventually, it led to Lisa taking it and doing it for her, only for it to explode in the wrong direction, the multi-coloured material from the popper covering Lisa’s face.

Despite the mishap, someone started laughing. Soon everyone had joined in, Sayo amongst them. It wasn’t until the virtual Lisa leaned forward and stopped the recording that Sayo realised her fingers had been gently touching the screen, trying to feel her dearest bandmates through it even though she knew it was impossible.

“Hey sis, are you crying?” Hina asked.

“Absolutely not,” Sayo said quickly. “Allergies. I have allergies. Getting sick triggered my allergies.”

Hina certianly didn’t believe her (Sayo wouldn’t believe herself if their positions were reversed), but she merely smiled at Sayo and jumped off her bed, going back to skipping around the room. “So, can I give you my present now?”

“I’d like to give you yours first, if that’s alright,” Sayo replied, reaching under her bookstand for the giftwrapped item she knew was in there. She held it out to Hina, who ripped off the paper vigourously. 

“Ooh, this is so heavy! I wonder-“ And then Hina stopped with a sharp intake of breath, presumably because she had seen what the gift was.

It was a book of astronomy. Hina was certainly one to learn by her own rules, but it would definitely assist her to have a book full of all the key constellations, planets, stars and nebulas visible from Japan. As well as that, it was armed to the teeth full of the random astronomy facts Hina loved rattling off to anyone who would listen.

It _was_ a heavy book. It had cost Sayo two months of allowance plus all the other money she had picked up. But it was so, so worth it to see the expression of pure joy burst across Hina’s face as she flicked through the book.

“There’s so much! And it’s so glossy and shiny, just like a real planet!” Hina said, as she ooh’d and ahh’d and gasped. “These are, like, totally exclusive illustrations! This is amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Sayo wasn’t ready for the surprise hug (and neither was the stomach Hina elbowed) but she tried to awkwardly reprociate. Hina snuggled into her, and Sayo’s tense arms barely holding onto her barely felt adequate, but Hina didn’t complain. She never would.

The moment was peaceful, so peaceful, and yet another thing Sayo had been missing out on. Hina was a surprisingly good hugger, yes, but it was more than that. Just the simple comfort of being with her sister was enough.

However, Hina then looked at up at her with sheepish eyes and said: “Now I feel kinda bad about what I got what you,” and the moment was ruined.

Sayo’s expression hardened. “What did you get me?” she asked.

“Uhm…” Hina did something that sounded a little like a nervous giggle. “I’ll just, uh, go and grab it.”

She returned with a thin, square package, wrapped in a rare black, elegant paper. That was strange. Normally Hina picked something nursery rhyme related to wrap all her gifts in. What was different about this one?

“Please don’t be too mad,” Hina said, as she handed her the square. Sayo took it with cautious hands.

She tore off the wrapping paper slowly. Soon enough, a woman’s face was revealed, in monochrome and wearing a long pair of bunny ears to boot. Odd. Was she some distant relative of Hanazano Tae’s?

“I don’t get… what this is?” Sayo said.

“Read the back,” Hina said. Sayo noticed she had taken a couple of steps towards the door.

Sayo took off the rest of the paper and turned it over. But all she saw was a tracklist, in English.

“Greedy, Moonlight, Knew Better…” Sayo muttered, reading out the words she recognised best. “And… _Into You?”_

The feeling of dread was back.

With careful hands, Sayo turned the album cover over once more. Hina took another step towards the door.

“Dangerous Woman,” Sayo read out, her voice cold as ice, “by Ariana Grande.”

Sayo looked up, and met Hina’s eyes. A moment of telepathic twin communication shuddered through them, and then Hina ran for it.

Sayo tossed the album aside, ripping back the covers of her bed and leaping up. 

She forced herself to forget everything Roselia had said about resting properly in the video, because there was only one thing that mattered now, only one truth in the world… 

She was going to _murder_ Hina.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry


End file.
